Lo Correcto
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ichigo lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Todos lo sabían pero nadie hizo nada. Sí esto de verdad era lo correcto... ¿entonces por qué todos se veían tan miserables?


Lo Correcto.

Ichigo miró con una mueca a la más baja de sus hermanas mientras llegaba de la escuela acompañada por cierto capitán shinigami de cabellos blancos entrando a la sala y sentándose en el sofá para jugar videojuegos, tal como el día anterior.

Y como el día anterior, seguramente se la pasarían mirándose el uno al otro cuando creyeran que nadie estaba prestando atención. Honestamente era tan dolorosamente obvio que Toshiro y Karin se gustaban que ni siquiera él como hermano celoso podía negarlo.

La idea no le gustaba nada, por supuesto ¿pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

Conocía muy bien a su hermana y también conocía lo suficiente a Hitsugaya como para saber que los dos eran tercos, gruñones y completamente ajenos a toda la idea del romance.

¿Para qué interferir? Con el carácter de esos dos probablemente tardarían años en admitir que se gustaban, y todavía más años en tener el valor para decirlo en voz alta, e incluso sí se confesaban ¿luego qué? Eran de mundos diferentes. Una relación entre un shinigami y una humana sería lo suficientemente difícil sin que él esté ahí para quejarse de perder a su hermanita.

¿Por qué molestarse en intimidar al chico para que nunca le haga daño? Él no era un cobarde que se encogería bajo su mirada asesina, e incluso sí realmente planeara lastimarlo en serio sería capaz de defenderse. También lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no heriría a su hermana, no intencionalmente al menos.

Y en realidad no le molestaba tanto la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos. Toshiro era probablemente el tipo de hombre que todo hermano o padre desearía para su hija o hermana. Era maduro, chapado a la antigua y no tan pervertido como el resto de pre-adolescentes, inteligente y con un buen trabajo. ¿Qué más pedir para su hermana? Por más que dolía verla crecer, todavía quería que ella fuera feliz y sabía que algún día tendría que enamorarse y formar su propia familia.

Era una lástima que ella se haya fijado en un shinigami. Eso no tendría futuro. Sabía muy bien como acabaría esa historia… corazón roto para ambos. Él nunca dejaría la Sociedad de Almas y ella no abandonaría el mundo de los vivos. Ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente egoísta como para dejar atrás a todos.

Entonces ¿por qué meter las narices? Lo mejor era dejarlos tropezar por sí solos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encuentren la forma de que funcione. Lo más probable era que no pero… sí lo suyo iba a arruinarse, no sería por él. Iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y observar. Era lo correcto que hacer como un buen hermano mayor.

.

Cuando Karin le confesó sus sentimientos, Toshiro la miró con la boca abierta.

La mera verdad, ya sabía que le gustaba, o al menos tenía una fuerte sospecha de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero pensó que ninguno iba a decir nada, pensó que estaban en un acuerdo silencioso de mantener lo suyo en una amistad. Y sin embargo ella ahora le decía que le gustaba y que quería ser más que amigos.

Lo correcto sería rechazarla y cortar lazos para siempre pero… quería tanto decirle que sentía lo mismo, no estaba seguro de sí sería capaz de mentirle y luego ver sus ojos llenos de dolor por su causa.

Su conflicto interno lo mantuvo con la boca cerrada mirando fijamente a la que en ese momento era su mejor amiga. Debía rechazarla pero quería aceptarla, así que no pudo decir nada por un largo momento. Finalmente ella pareció impacientarse y antes de que pudiera procesarlo sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien correspondió el beso.

Eso comenzó todo. Empezaron una relación secreta y vivió los años más felices de su vida… mientras duró.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejarla, intentó posponerlo todo lo posible pero finalmente tuvo que decirle adiós. Nunca creyó que sería tan difícil como fue. Cuando finalmente juntó el valor, ver la expresión de profundo dolor en sus ojos lo hizo sentir como escoria. Y a pesar de lo mucho que no quería dejarla, se mantuvo firme y se marchó con la idea de jamás regresar.

Era lo correcto.

.

Cuando el juez preguntó si alguien se oponía al matrimonio, Karin por un momento tuvo la tonta ilusión de que Toshiro saldría de la nada y detendría esta locura que la tenía temblando interiormente. Sin embargo, nadie dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera sus hermanos o su padre, que sabían perfectamente que su corazón realmente no le pertenecía al hombre que estaba en el altar junto a ella.

El matrimonio se selló con un casto beso y ella tuvo que fingir una sonrisa para su nuevo esposo.

Su hermana se había rehusado a ocupar el puesto de dama de honor, por lo tanto Ururu tuvo que hacerlo, y Yuzu se quedó en la primera fila y desde el altar podía verla llorando suavemente, y saber que no eran lágrimas de alegría hacía su día aún peor. Su padre también se negó a llevarla al altar, en cambio lo hizo su hermano, y ahora estaba sentado en una de las últimas filas junto con Matsumoto Rangiku, que la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

Ver a Rangiku allí fue la confirmación de que definitivamente Toshiro sabía que ella se casaría hoy, y aun así permitió que la boda se llevara a cabo. No debería haberla sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que él fue el que acabó todo entre ellos, y aun así dolía.

La recepción fue buena, incluso aunque su padre y su hermana no le hablaron en ningún momento. El único que estuvo allí para ella fue su hermano, cosa extraña porque siempre pensó que el día de su boda sería él el que estuviera enfurruñado en un rincón en lugar de sus dos alegres y melosos familiares. Era como sí de algún modo él entendiera por lo que estaba pasando y quisiera confortarla con su sola presencia. Seguía sintiéndose miserable, pero era bueno tener a alguien que la comprenda.

Cuando terminó el festejo se cambió el vestido de novia que perteneció a la madre de su esposo (sabía que Yuzu había estado guardando el vestido de novia de su propia madre para su boda ya que tenían la misma talla, no obstante como estaba tan convencida de que estaba cometiendo un gran error no puso ni un solo pero cuando su suegra le sugirió ese vestido), estuvieron ayudando a limpiar y luego salieron para conducir a su nueva casa.

Una vez salieron del salón y cuando estaba a punto de subir al auto, sintió una ráfaga de reiatsu helado estremeciendo hasta sus huesos y de inmediato levantó la vista, mirando frenéticamente por los alrededores.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no apareció antes? Solo tenía que pedir perdón y huiría con él sin dudarlo.

Por más que miró, no logró verlo, y finalmente los llamados de su nuevo esposo llegaron a sus oídos y tuvo que dejar de ignorarlo y subirse al vehículo con él, más triste que nunca por no haber luchado más por su único amor.

Pero no era del todo su culpa, eso lo sabía muy bien, no podría haber reparado las cosas sola sí Toshiro no estaba dispuesto. Ahora solo le quedaba empezar una nueva vida sin él. Después de todo eso era lo correcto… ¿verdad?

Fin.

Holaaaa! Vengo a arruinarles la noche! xD

Esto es una especie de continuación del fic anterior... pero a la vez no realmente xP También lo escribi antes de la Semana HK y lo olvide XD

Lo siento, me dolió escribir esto, pero quería escribir algo con Ichigo y fue lo que se me ocurrió QnQ

Ojala q les haya gustado de todos modos y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
